The proposal describes research projects from eight faculty members that require a cryoprobe to be operated at a 600 MHz spectrometer in the Department of Chemistry at MIT. These research projects represent a collective effort of the faculty to efficiently and effectively utilize a new technology with significant gain in signal-to-noise for studies using high resolution NMR spectroscopy. This new technology will open up new NMR research that is not available on the MIT campus presently, and will enable the faculty to extend their research capabilities. The projects included under this proposal span a broad range of interests and expertise. Topics include: -- Organic Natural Product Synthesis -- Glycosylation and Protein Folding -- Protein design -- Understanding alpha-helicity in water -- NMR Structure Determination of a Model for the Potassium Channel -- Kinetics of Protein Folding monitored by Time-Resolved NMR -- NMR Methods for the Determination of Large RNA Structures -- Structure Determination of Heparin-like Glycosaminoglycans -- Peptide-Induced Conformational Changes in Class II MHC Proteins -- Structure Determination of DNA-Drug interactions Each of these projects will greatly benefit from this modern NMR technology, and details of the requirements are included in the project descriptions.